


New Experiences

by Bam4Me



Series: The Big Ageplay Guns [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ageplay, Cats, Christmas, Daddy!Rhodey, Fluff, Gen, Kittens, Little!Tony, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tony and Rhodey are cat people, going to the fair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn't have a very good childhood. Isn't that the entire point of this, though? To relive things that didn't go right before, and get to do all the things you didn't the last time? Rhodey thinks that's the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first chapter was a prompt for Tony going to a thematic park, and here it is!
> 
> The next chapter (it's gonna be WAYYYYYYY longer than this one though) is gonna be Tony's first Christmas with the Rhodes family. (It MIGHT be slightly worrisome to some people to read though, because the entire time, Tony has trouble getting OUT of little space, and so the Rhodes family, who have never met him before, just think he's naturally a little childish and that's why Rhodey's gotten so attached to him, because he's like him big brother. A few years later, they realize they're also quite in love and stuff, but for now, they just think they're like brothers.)
> 
> I have it all outlined so I can type it up later, or just as I get inspiration for it, but like I have been for the last few days, I'm a LITTLE worn out for writing right now, so it's gonna be a little slow moving.
> 
> http://avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com/

Tony whined, squirming in Rhodey’s hold in his him, trying to tug out of Rhodey’s hands. He didn’t  _ need _ a jacket, Daddy. “Daddy! I don’t need gloves!”

 

Rhodey frowned, easily ignoring the whining while he stuffed Tony’s fingers in the gloves. “It’ll be cold out, baby boy. You don’t want your fingers to get a chill.”

 

Tony whined again, “Why we gotta go outside, Daddy?”

 

Rhodey smiled a little. Tony in littlespace was damn near the cutest thing in the world, to be honest. He reached over to zip up Tony’s jacket for him, and grabbed a scarf. He didn’t loop it around Tony’s neck yet, but he shoved it, a hat, and an extra shirt in case of an emergency, into the backpack he was taking with them. It would make him feel better if he had an actual diaper bag for his little, but he knew Tony would never go for that. He at least stuffed one of Tony’s baby blue pacifiers into the side pocket and zipped it all up, putting it on over his own jacket and reaching out to take Tony’s hand before they left the dorm.

 

He had a rule, that if Tony was ever nearing littlespace in public, he needed to hold Daddy’s hand, and Tony was damn near fully little right now. “Because, bug, we’re going to the fair, remember?”

 

Tony looked over at him with wide eyes, docilely following Rhodey down the hallway from their room to the exits. “You… you wasn’t kidding, Daddy?”

 

Rhodey looked shocked, staring down at Tony with wide eyes of his own, “Little bug, you thought Daddy was  _ lying _ ? Why would someone ever lie about taking you to the fair?”

 

Tony shrugged, “I don’t know. I’s never been to the fair before though, Daddy. I didn’t know we were actually gonna go.”

 

Rhodey felt a pang of anger and sadness in his chest at that, but, to be honest, it wasn’t much new from Tony’s usual. Tony had a tendency to reveal childhood neglect and trauma without batting an eyelash pretty much all the time now days. Rhodey wanted to punch Howard Stark in the face.

 

After those times, he usually took Tony out and bought him stupidly huge amounts of baby toys and little things with Howard’s credit card, because rich old white people money had nothing in making Rhodey feel better than spending stupid amounts of ‘dick ass Howard Stark’ money.

 

Tony had his dad’s credit cards still, and Rhodey was planning on spending at  _ least _ five hundred dollars buying ride tickets and trying to win him a giant stuffed bear to take home. Actually, he was stupidly good at fair games, even if most of them were rigged, so maybe he’d win prizes for everyone around them. If they ended up with too much stuff, they wouldn’t have enough room for it anyways.

 

He was gonna make this the best fair experience for his baby boy ever.

 

***

 

Tony officially loved the fair.

 

There were rides, and and and, a  _ ferris wheel _ and a twister ride thingy that looked dangerously unstable, but Daddy let him go on it anyways, and lotsa yummy foods -that Daddy said were probably gonna make him feel icky no nos later- and Tony had  _ three _ funnel cakes -okay, more like one and a half, because he shared with Daddy- and Rhodey one him a giant stuffed teddy bear that Tony got to take home -though, Daddy said they were gonna stick it in the wash at the laundr-o-mat tomorrow, because he didn’t trust it to be clean, but that’s okay, because he’s giant and soft and fluffy and Tony loves him- and they won smaller stuffies for a bunch of little kids, -funny, Rhodey seems quite content to spend all the money ever tonight, but Tony doesn’t mind at all- and he felt happy and very little, and like he’s had lotsa lotsa fun tonight.

 

Rhodey smiled at his passed out baby on their bed, reaching out to gently push his paci into his mouth and brush some wild curls off his head for him. He’s decided that his baby deserves many many more new experiences like this. He’d love to be the one to give them to him.


	2. Baby's First Christmas

“You look like you had a fun time, baby.”

 

Tony lifted his head off the pillow on the bed, glaring at Rhodey with red rimmed eyes. He wasn’t crying, but he looked like he hadn’t slept in a while. “Wasn’t fun. Mom and Dad left me halfway through the week. I thought Thanksgiving was ‘posed be ‘bout family, Daddy?”

 

Rhodey frowned. He’d hoped so badly that Tony might at least have a good time. “I know it is, bug. At least you’re back with Daddy again though.”

 

Tony frowned at him, before turning to bury his head in the pillows, Rhodey could barely hear a mumbled ‘Wish I didn’t have to leave Daddy at all.’ into his pillow.

 

It broke his heart a little.

 

***  


“Please Mama?”

 

Roberta sighed on the other end of the line. “James, I just don’t see why he can’t go to his own family for the holidays.”

 

Rhodey sighed, scrubbing one hand through his short hair. He really needed to shave it off again. He was waiting for Tony to get out of a class right now, calling his mother on the payphone in the hallway since he had a good ten minutes before the little bug got out. “Alright, I wasn’t going to say this, because I don’t want everyone getting up in his business, but Tony’s parents bailed on him for Thanksgiving, and if history repeats itself, which it will, because I’ve never heard him _not_ complain about the holidays, they’ll do it again for Christmas. If he can’t come home with me, I’m going home with him, because I will _not_ leave him to fend for himself alone like that again, Mama. He’s barely sixteen, he can’t even do his own _laundry_ -”

 

“Alright alright, James, calm down. You can bring him home for the holidays.”

 

Rhodey sighed, leaning his head briefly against the side of the payphone. “Thank you, Mama. It really means a lot to me.”

 

“Mm-hm. So, you really like this boy…”

 

Rhodey smiled, “He’s like a little brother. But… better.”

 

She made a soft, amused noise, “Is that what they’re calling it now days?”

 

Rhodey thought about that for a few seconds before he could feel a burning heat in his cheeks, “M-mama! That is- we’re not- he’s _sixteen_!”

 

“And you’re nineteen.” She sounded very amused. Rhodey couldn’t tell if he was disturbed at touching Tony like that because he called him ‘Daddy’, or if it was because Tony really was the closest thing he’d ever had to a little brother. Either way, he wasn’t sure that was a line he wanted to cross just yet… or at all… “Come on, James, I’ve been around a few times. Only met him once, but he’s a cute little thing. Your father said the last time he came around, you guys only have _one_ bed.”

 

Rhodey made a slightly desperate, slightly wounded noise, breathing deep in through his nose. “He… Mama, he gets nightmares when he’s alone. I… it’s why I want him to come. I don’t want to think about him, all holed up in an oversized house for a month, no one there to help him… when he wakes up crying. He does that, a lot, like, like Jeanie used to, back when Dad had his heart attack, she used to wake up crying for months worried that he wasn’t okay. Mama, I just can’t stand to see him cry.”

 

She was silent for a good long while, and when she finally spoke again, she sounded like she was choking back a few tears too. “Okay, James. You bring that boy home.”

 

Rhodey nodded, before pulling back when the auditorium doors opened. “Thanks. I gotta go, Mama. Tony’s getting out of his seminar.”

 

“Alright, honey, just make sure he’s actually okay with this. I love you.”

 

“Love you too, Mama.”

 

Tony stepped out into the hallway, and zeroed in on Rhodey like he had some sort of monitor for him, quickly coming over to his side. He stood up on tip toes, the only way he could actually reach the older boy, and pressed a kiss to Rhodey’s cheek. “What’s up, Platypus?”

 

Rhodey smiled down at him, stupid and a little sappy. “Nothing, baby, how was your class?”

 

Tony shrugged, “So-so. What are you doing, waiting for me?”

 

Rhodey nodded, gently slinging an arm over Tony’s shoulder while they started walking out of the building. Tony reached up one hand to tangle fingers with him. “I called my mama, and told her I wanted you to come for Christmas.”

 

Tony paused for half a second, before his feet started moving again. “Uh, alright. Rhodey, you don’t have t-”

 

“I know that. I want you there. I love you, Tony, I can’t imagine anything better than having more of you in my life.”

 

Tony’s eyes were wide as he looked up at Rhodey, and he mentally kicked himself. He wanted to have this conversation with Tony while he was feeling fully adult, but that obviously wasn’t going to happen now, with the way that Tony was giving him those big baby eyes, the ones Daddy almost couldn’t resist. “Love, your Tony?”

 

Rhodey nodded, leaning in to nuzzle at the side of Tony’s face just a little, smiling at the way his baby giggled just a bit. “Love my Tony _so_ much.”

 

Tony sighed, leaning into him again. “Okay. Christmas with Daddy sounds fun.”

 

“Going to be _so_ much fun.”

 

***

 

Rhodey didn’t have a car, and neither did Tony. Of course, Tony said he had a few cars down in Cali where his parent’s mansion was, but since he hadn’t been old enough to drive at the beginning of this school year, he hadn’t gotten one. Rhodey was fine with walking. He had a bike if he really needed to get somewhere, and the city was very flat landed, so it wasn’t even as issue to walk most places, Rhodey really didn’t mind.

 

It was slightly annoying that he had to wait for his dad to come get him and Tony on the first day of break though.

 

Not that he didn’t want to spend the car ride up there with him, but Tony seemed to be… flitting… and Rhodey really didn’t want to freak him out by forcing him into a car when he was so clearly in little space right now, with a man he’s only met once before.

 

Tony was clinging to his arm though, looking at the clouds in the sky with wide eyes. They were dark, but Rhodey wasn’t worried. Even if it started snowing now, they’d still make it back to his house without encountering anything bad. It wasn’t even all that cold out right now.

 

Terrence pulled up to the curb next to them and Rhodey grinned, ushering Tony into the car, the quiet boy staring out the window most of the way. He pulled on his seatbelt while Rhodey talked with his dad and loaded the suit cases into the trunk, before sliding into the backseat with Tony. He knew he should probably sit in the front with his dad, but Tony looked vulnerable and quiet right now, he didn’t want to leave him alone.

 

Terrence either noticed that, or his mother had informed the man of Tony’s not-so-good relationship with his own father, and that he might be nervous around other people’s parents, because he gave Tony a look in the mirror before going back to looking at the road again. It’s true, he really wasn’t.

 

Tony paid neither of them any mind, looking out the window with intent.

 

After about ten minutes of talked with his dad, he looked over at Tony, who was so close to the window, he was leaving breath prints on the glass, and laughed a little, reaching over to run a hand through Tony’s curls. “What’s up, kid, you’re never this quiet.”

 

Tony looked over at Rhodey for half a second, before going back to the clouds. “Is it going to snow?”

 

Rhodey looked at the clouds too. They were dark and heavy. “Most likely. I’d be surprised if it didn’t.”

 

Tony’s eyes seemed to get even wider. “Really?”

 

Rhodey’s eyes narrowed, honestly not sure what that was about, but his dad spoke up for him. “Tony, you grew up in California, right, it doesn’t snow there, does it?”

 

Tony shook his head, finally pulling back to sit against the seat. “I always go home for Christmas, and when I get back to school, I’m usually too busy to do anything outside. It doesn’t snow at all there.”

 

Rhodey’s eyes were wide. He hadn’t even realized that his boy had never seen it actually snow before. Tony always seemed to have a wide eyed wondering look in his eyes when it got cold enough out that it might, but he didn’t actually handle the cold very well, and Rhodey tended to usher them back inside before Tony could get cold.

 

Terrence nodded, “Well, I doubt you’ve got a proper winter coat then, have you?”

 

Tony shook his head quietly, right hand hovering near his mouth, like he wanted to suck the thumb, but wasn’t gonna let himself. He chewed on the knuckle a little bit, but made no further move to stick any more in.

 

“No. It’s so cold here, I should get one.”

 

Rhodey frowned, “You know it’s just going to get colder, right?”

 

Tony’s eyes were big, “It gets _colder_ than this?”

 

Rhodey stifled a smile, “Yeah. Gets colder. Otherwise it won’t snow very much.”

 

Tony went right back to looking out the window again, quiet, a little excitable, and very very small as far as Rhodey could tell.

 

The rest of the ride was mostly silent from his end of things, an occasional question or two, but otherwise very quiet.

 

It wasn’t as unpleasant as Rhodey thought that would be.

 

***

 

Rhodey was stopped before he could head fully into the house by his dad, who looked just a little concerned, and Rhodey’s heart stopped for a second, as he realized that his father might actually not approve for some reason. That idea made his stomach drop.

 

Terrence looked into the living room, where Tony was already sitting down on a couch, going right back to his notebook. He’d pulled the thing out about halfway through the drive. Too much quiet time always ended in Tony needing to write things down from sudden inspiration.

 

Terrence smiled for a second, and Rhodey felt the relief in him like his heart was restarting all over again. “James, didn’t you say you thought that boy was the smartest person you ever met?”

 

Rhodey looked down, relieved, but couldn’t hold back his snort. “He is. That kid’s gonna change this world, no doubt about that at all.”

 

Terrence snorted too. “James, he sounded as if the idea of snow actually happening was some sort of miracle.”

 

Rhodey smiled, “Dad, it _is_ though. Think of the first time you ever saw snow before. He’s still never had that, and if he had gone back to Cali, it’d probably be another year before he even got the chance.”

 

Terrence nodded, “Yeah, but wouldn’t a genius still realize it’s a thing that happens?”

 

Rhodey shrugged, “Well, I’ve seen his build a working bomb out of car parts, but I’m not criticizing you for not being able to do that, am I?”

 

Terrence grinned, “No, you aren’t. And I thank you for that.”

 

Rhodey snorted again, a wide grin set on his face, before heading back into the living room to see his boy.

 

***

 

Roberta and Jeanette liked Tony right away, but, Roberta _especially_ liked the way that Tony was easier to coddle than _either_ of her actual children were. Also, he was damn skinny, she wanted to fix that. James talked far too much to her about how often he forgot to eat, and she was determined to fix that.

 

Tony was lagging behind James though, as if using the bigger teen as a shield in the clothing store they were in. Roberta couldn’t help but give the boy a smile at that, leading them all further into the store towards the winter wear section. Apparently, Tony didn’t have any winter clothes, and James wanted to get him some before the real snow came in.

 

James stopped off next to a coat rack for men while Roberta and Jeanette headed over towards the women’s section.

 

“Look at this, Tony. This one’s your colour, for sure.” He started pulling a dark brown peacoat off the rack, and held it up to Tony’s torso. “Nah, too big.”

 

Tony whined a little, sliding up behind Rhodey to press up against his back. “I dun’wanna coat, Daddy. Want candy.”

 

Rhodey grinned, turning around just enough to press a kiss to messy curls. “Tony, you can’t have candy right now. After we get coats, we’re gonna go get lunch. You can even get pasta like you wanted earlier, you just gotta promise Daddy to be a very big boy today. Can you do that, bug? Can you be my big boy?”

 

Tony sighed, nuzzling into Rhodey’s shoulder. “Kay, Daddy.”

 

Rhodey smiled, leaning in with a coo, turning in Tony’s arms to nuzzle back at his hair again. Tony had these big messy curls, and they kinda reminded Rhodey of baby hair, to be honest.

 

He stood there with Tony pressed into his neck until he heard a throat clear behind them. He turned around with a raised eyebrow. “That was fast. You two never take that fast.”

 

Jeanette scoffed at him. “No, we’ve been gone a good ten minutes, James.”

 

Rhodey felt his cheeks heat up a little, but he ignored his sister. “Well, fine, we haven’t gotten anything.”

 

Roberta nodded, shoving her jacket at Rhodey, “Be a dear and hold that for me, James, Tony needs a lot more than a new jacket, this is his first white Christmas.”

 

And the first one he was actually _enjoying_ so far, but Tony decided not to add that on, because the Rhodes family seems to think he’s some lost little puppy they need to find a good home. He’s quite fine, thanks.

 

He let Roberta lead him away though, while Jeanette stayed to help Rhodey pick something out. Roberta was leading him to another section though. “Why are we…?”

 

She smiled over at him. She wasn’t very short, but her and Tony were about the same height now. Tony hoped that he’d gain some inches later on, but right now, he was tiny. “Sweetie, you’re a little small for that section I think. Maybe the teens section. Besides, that’s over near the winter boots, and you’re gonna need those too.”

 

Tony looked surprised. “It’s gonna be _that_ cold?”

 

She nodded, a little slowly, “Yeah, sweetie, it’ll get pretty chilly once the snow comes in. Besides, James says you’ve never seen the snow, so you can probably go out with them later in the week when it’s piled up a little.”

 

Tony’s brain did a slight reboot. People _did_ things in the snow? Like what?

 

“Okay.”

 

He docilely let the woman hold up jackets for him to try on, before settling on one that was thickly layered, and brightly coloured and patterned. Tony liked it.

 

She lead him off to the section for shoes next, grabbing a pair of lightweight gloves to get him to try on while Rhodey came back with his own stuff and helped Tony get a pair of boots.

 

Tony found that he really didn’t mind having people help him. At least he was still with Daddy, because that was important.

 

***

 

Later on that day, Tony and Rhodey finally had a few hours to themselves before dinner, and so Rhodey took him up to his room. “C’mon, bug. I think you could use a bit of a nap before we eat.”

 

Tony gave him a puzzled look, but followed him into the room, letting Rhodey unzip his bag for him while pulling out some sweats to sleep in. “Why’s that, Daddy?”

 

Rhodey sat down on the bed -big and soft, and perfect sized for the two of them to snuggle in together- and pulled Tony in between his legs, getting him undressed. “Well, I think you’ve been a bit little since we got here, so I think a nap about now is perfect for you. Also, because Daddy says so, and Daddy is a meanie face who never lets his little boy have fun.”

 

Tony nodded, “Yeah, that’s true.”

 

He pulled on the sweats, and let Rhodey guild him under the blankets. He accepted the soft teddy bear into his arms, and one hand came up to suck on his right thumb.  


Rhodey cringed at that. He tried to encourage Tony not to suck his thumb, but to use a paci while they were in their dorm room, but if he gave Tony his paci here, his parents might find out. They wouldn’t fault the kid for needing something, but it was much more likely to be passed off as an accidental thing, as a cause of stress, if he just sucked his thumb.

 

Besides, if anyone found out, they were much less likely to think they were having sex if Tony was still young enough to suck his thumb.

 

Or, maybe they might think he was taking advantage of the kid and kick his ass, whatever.

 

Just as long as Tony was happy, that’s what made Rhodey happy.

 

***

 

The teens in the house were awake a lot earlier than any of the parents expected, but all three of them were still on a fairly early schedule.

 

Tony slept the longest, but it seemed as though both Rhodey and Tony slept the longest, because Rhodey stayed in the bedroom with him until Tony finally woke up. He could feel eyelashes fluttering against his collarbone and lowered his book, smiling when Tony started whining, face mushing against Rhodey’s shoulder while he took a while to wake up. He always whined and complained when waking up, it was the cutest damn thing in the world. Rhodey gently rubbed a hand up and down his back a little. “Hi, baby bug. You wakin up for Daddy?”

 

Tony shook his head, letting out another soft whine. “No, Daddy. S’eeps. S’eeps now.”

 

Rhodey cooed, letting Tony burrow into his neck, mushed up against his front now. “Oh, such a sleepy baby boy. Okay, you can sleep more if you want.”

 

Tony sighed against him, nuzzling against him.

 

Tony didn’t fall back asleep though, because Tony’s brain didn’t wake like that, and after a few minutes of laying against him, started squirming again, this time with a louder whine. “Don’t wanna get up.”

 

“You sure, baby boy? I know that Mama was planning on makin pancakes this morning.”

 

Tony paused, no more whining sounds coming out. Finally, he snuffled against Rhodey’s chest. “Pancake?”

 

Rhodey nodded, “Yeah. Pancakes, and probably bacon, and lottsa syrup.”

 

Tony snuffled against him for another minute, taking a while to wake up that morning since they didn’t have classes. Days without classes were lazy days. Finally, he pulled his head out, looking cute with his rumpled bed hair and pout on his face. “Snow.”

 

Rhodey looked over towards the window. “Yeah, I think it snowed a lot last night. If we go downstairs, we can see if there’s gonna be enough to play in today.”

 

Tony’s eyes went bright and wide. “Okay.”

 

***

 

Daddy was right. There were pancakes.

 

But, Daddy was also wrong, there wasn’t just snow out, there was a _blizzard_.

 

See, Daddy wasn’t gonna let his precious baby boy go outside to play, because he said the temperature was too low, and Tony would get a cold.

 

Don’t care, wanna make a snowman, _Daddy_ . Ugh. Daddies are rude and mean and awful and they never lets you has any fun because they’s _in charge_ and no no _babies don’t climb on that, Tony_ , or _don’t stick things that aren’t clean in your mouth, baby bug_ , and _no going outside while it’s this cold, little mister!_

 

Daddies are boring and mean.

 

“He looks like you woke him up with a bucket of cold water, James, what did you do?”

 

Rhodey glared at his sister. They were both playing monopoly in the living room while Tony glared at him from the bay window that he was curled up on, snuggled under at least two blankets while he watched the snow fall.

 

See, Tony didn’t play monopoly. He once asked the boy why, and the only answer he’d gotten was, ‘no matter who gets the most in the end, the winner is always the same. My dad.’ and had proceeded to avoid anyone playing the game. He was okay watching, but if you asked him to play, he’d get all mopey and wander off.

 

Rhodey stuck his tongue out at the boy, who just pouted even deeper at him from under the blankets. “He’s just cranky that I’m not dumb enough to let him play in the snow when it’s this cold and coming down this hard. He wants to make a snowman. Or, I don’t know, freeze himself.”

 

Tony scowled, “Shouldn’t joke about _freezing_ , _Captain_ _America_ and the _Winter Soldier_ got frozen. If I freeze myself too, Dad would probably just forget I existed, I’m pretty sure the limit for caring about frozen people is two.”

 

Jeanette turned around with big eyes. “You got some issues, don’t you?”

 

Tony looked solemn. “I have _all_ the issues. My parent’s don’t hug me.”

 

Rhodey snorted, “I hug you enough for them.”

 

Tony nodded, looking thoughtful. “You do, you do.”

 

He slowly slipped off the windowsill, still cocooned in the soft blankets while he settled down on the floor next to Jeanette. “I’m hungry.”

 

Rhodey shrugged, “What do you want?”

 

Tony looked like he was gonna answer, but paused, “I… dunno? Food would help.”

 

Rhodey looked sad, moving around to that side of the coffee table. “Oh no, we don’t have that here, we only eat cardboard.”

 

Tony looked sad, curling up under the blanket pile next to Rhodey’s knee. “That’s so sad.”

 

“I know.”

 

Jeanette was amused, which Rhodey was thankful for, because sometimes even the other college kids gave them odd looks with how close the two of them could get. Though, knowing Roberta, she probably told Jeanette that Rhodey was bringing home his boyfriend. Rhodey wasn’t gonna say anything unless asked.

 

He scratched at Tony’s head while the teen pressed his face against his leg, making a cute humming noise against him, obviously comfortable.

 

“I’m gonna go check and see what Mama was planning for lunch. Maybe we can convince her to order in for pizza.”

 

Tony’s head popped up, “Pizza?”

 

Rhodey hummed, nodding, “Maybe. We’ll wait till Jeanie gets back before we know.”

 

Tony sighed and pressed into Rhodey again. He was sleepy, but he wanted something to eat first.

 

When Jeanie came back up to the living room, she was grinning. “Mama says we can’t order out, since the roads are getting icy and she doesn’t want people driving out in that, but she says we have all the stuff in the house to make our own if we wanted.”

 

Rhodey smiled, nodding, “That sounds like a great idea. C’mon, bug, we’re gonna go make lunch.”

 

Tony looked ever so slightly offended, and Rhodey figured he’d probably never really had to cook anything before.

 

Now that Tony was sitting at the table with them, not really helping, but looking curious about things, Rhodey was just a _little_ bit regretting making him help. Tony seemed to have a question about _everything_ , and while Rhodey loved helping out his little genius, he also kind of wanted to use his Daddy voice with him, and tickle Tony till he giggled, because he looked sour about not being able to go outside still.

 

“Tony, have you ever cooked before?” Roberta said after the fifth time Tony’d asked why they were using what they were using.

 

Tony shook his head, moving so his legs were under him on the chair. Rhodey wanted to move behind him and pull him back down to the seat so he was on his bottom, but he knew Tony would just whine at him and do it again five minutes later. “No. Sometimes Jarvis and I make cookies, but I don’t really help much, to be honest.”

 

She nodded, helping Jeanie get the rest of the pizzas into the oven.

 

Tony let Rhodey move him back down onto his bottom when they were alone in the room, knowing fully well that Daddy had his stern face on, and didn’t want to stand in a corner.

 

Tony liked being at the Rhodes house.

 

***

 

The next day, there was no blizzard out. Of course, it was still snowing, but no where near as hard as the day before, and it was perfect temperature out for playing.

 

Which is why Rhodey was currently in a struggle to get Tony in his clothes before the little just decided to run outside naked and get killed from the cold there. “Stop squirming please, bug. I know I know, you just wanna go outside and play, and meanie face Daddy is holding you back. The less you squirm, the faster we get outside.”

 

Tony let out one last whine, stilling just long enough for Rhodey to button up his coat for him, before going back to trying to escape his arms. “Snow now, Daddy.” It came out as a high pitched whine, sounding a little like an upset puppy.

 

“Don’t worry, baby bug, the snow will still be there when you’re ready to go. Sit on the bed, it’s time for boots and gloves. You can’t go out without those.”

 

Tony let out a loud sigh, moving out from between Rhodey’s thighs to sit next to him on the bed. Rhodey got off and knelt down to get his shoes on for him, before moving onto the soft gloves. They’d spent a few minutes picking them out at the store, because apparently, the feel of suede made Tony feel sick, and none of them wanted him getting upset about it. Rhodey had instead, found a pair of cotton thermal gloves that would keep him warm, and breathe, but not make his skin crawl at the texture.

 

“There. That wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

 

Tony sniffled, scowling. “You’re mean.”

 

Rhodey grinned, leaning up from his place sitting on the floor between Tony’s legs, and pressed a small kiss to Tony’s nose. Tony went cross eyed, before grinning a little, and looking away. He was so cute and sweet, Rhodey couldn’t resist leaning up for more kisses, till Tony was giggling while trying to shove at his shoulders. “Stop, ‘top, Daddy! No no no kisses!”

 

Rhodey pulled back with a brilliant grin of his own, leaning back on his ankles. “You’re cute. You wanna go down to play in the snow now? I’m sure Jeanie is already waiting for us.”

 

Tony nodded, watching Rhodey shove his feet into a pair of boots, before grabbing his own jacket. He lead Tony out of the room, and down the stairs again.

 

He could hear his mom making lunch in the kitchen and went in there to say hi before they went outside. “What’s for lunch, Mama?”

 

She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Rhodey’s cheek, before doing the same to Tony, who felt all happy and tingly in his gut at it. He liked her. “Chicken pot pie, baby. You two going outside with Jeanie?”

 

Rhodey nodded, “Yeah.”

 

Jeanie was waiting for them at the glass doors to the backyard, looking out at the snowfall. “It’s nice outside today.”

 

Rhodey nodded, opening the door for the younger teens to go out ahead of him, “Yeah. Don’t think there’s enough snow out to build a snowman though.”

 

Rhodey watched with a cringe as Tony immediately took off his right glove, shoving it in his pocket to hold it before shoving his hand into the soft snow on the table. Jeanie cocked her head to the side and just looked at him while Tony gently started manipulating the snow with what must be a cold hand by now. “What’s he doing?”

 

Rhodey shrugged, “Heaven knows. It _could_ be the fact that as a genius, the first instinct upon finding something new is pretty much always to touch it. I’m just lucky he’s smarter than a two year old and doesn’t stick things in his mouth till he knows it’s safe. _Or_ , it could be the fact that his favorite thing in the world, will always be _exactly_ what I asked him not to do.”

 

Jeanie grinned at him. She really liked Tony. He was freaking cute, and annoyed her brother. Those are pretty much the only requirements.

 

Later on, Rhodey was calling this outage a success, when he’d officially gotten Tony into his first snowball fight, and the three of them were soaked.

 

He let out a squeak when Jeanie attacked from behind, shoving snow down the back of his coat. Once the two of them had finally separated, Rhodey looked around. “Where’s Tony?”

 

Jeanie looked around too, “Hmm, I don’t know. Tony!”

 

“Shhh!”

 

They gave each other a funny look, before following the sound of the frantic voice telling them to be quiet.

 

“That doesn’t sound good.”

 

Rhodey stuck his head around the fence to their neighbor’s side yard, and his eyes went wide. He stepped fully around, and put his hands on his hips. “What are you doing?”

 

Tony hushed him again, moving back to petting the startled looking cat in his lap. Not only was he full on sitting in a pile of snow -so he must be _freezing_ \- but he had a goddamn _cat_ in his lap of all things. Jeanie came around the fence too, and gasped. Fuck, Jeanie loves cats. This is about to be two against one. “Tony, no, we can’t keep it.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, “I’m not asking you to. But I will tell you this; if you don’t at least let her in till she gives birth, the kittens will die.”

 

Rhodey frowned, before crouching next to Tony and looking at the cat in his arms. She was giving Rhodey a funny look, and Rhodey knew if he got any closer, he’d probably get bit, but she seemed content in Tony’s lap. “How do you know she’s pregnant?”

 

Tony snorted, “My mom has like, fifty cats. Dad kept getting her more and more of them, and after a few years, they started breeding on the grounds. I know a pregnant cat when I see one. Besides, she’s skinny enough, that it shows when she stands up.”

 

Rhodey looked down, giving a defeated sigh. He turned back up and looked at Jeanie, “Can you go ask mom about this? I don’t want her freaking out on us if we bring her in without permission.”

 

She grinned down at him, nodding.

 

Not only was there gonna be cats, but she might get a _kitten_.

 

***

 

Tony was the only one allowed to touch her. At least, for now. She seemed quite cozied up to him to be honest.

 

Since Tony had the most experience with cats, they listened to him, and closed all the doors except the one to the downstairs living room, and she went right to it when set down near it.

 

Tony closed the door with him, her and Rhodey in it, and made a fort like area out of a cardboard box, putting it next to the fireplace where it would stay warm, but not hot.

 

She was in there, with a pile of old towels to nest in.

 

“Wow, she must have been desperate for a place to stay where it was warm and dry to give birth. Well, that, or, she might not have been a stray very long. Her fur is a bit shabby, but she doesn’t have any sort of diseases. And she’d not very worried about going into a house.”

 

Rhodey nodded, watching the cat start to groom herself in her little den. “What do we feed her?”

 

Tony shrugged, “Fish, chicken, milk… are you guys sure the roads are too bad to drive on, because me and you can go to the store and get stuff for her. I mean, she needs a litter box, and we’ll need stuff for when the kittens are born.”

 

Rhodey nodded, getting up, “I’ll go talk to dad, and then we can take the car.”

 

“Kay.”

 

***

 

Once the shyness wore off, the cat was attached to Roberta very well.

 

They named her Missy. She was a cutie.

 

Tony’s decided she’s most definitely domesticated, because he’s never met a wild cat before that knew how to beg and would be this friendly around humans.

 

You really could tell how pregnant she was when she was standing on her back paws, the front ones pressed against Tony’s knee for balance while the teenager few her a treat. She seemed happy enough. And she was rather big now that Rhodey looked at her. “How many kittens do you think she’s gonna have?”

 

Tony shrugged, kneeling down so he could properly pet her, “A few, but I have no idea. Jarvis is better at telling than I am. One time though, we had a cat that gave birth to _ten_ , and that’s pretty big. It’s okay though, she let one of the other mothers come in and help feed them, otherwise, me and Jarvis would have had to feed them ourselves.”

 

Rhodey nodded, sitting down next to Tony on the floor, gently petting her behind the ears like she liked. “You know, we can’t keep any kitties in the dorm.”

 

Tony sighed, leaning into Rhodey’s side. “I know that. But but, maybe they can stay here till we graduate? Or, or, maybe can can get an apartment on campus next year and keep them there with us?”

 

Rhodey hummed, nodding, “If nothing, Jeanie would love to take care of them for us till we get our own place.”

 

Tony nodded, a grin on his face, “Good. We should move into an apartment next year, then we can have our own space. And a kitchen.”

 

Rhodey grinned, nodding, “A kitchen would be nice.”

 

“Yay.”

 

***

 

Christmas was coming up quick.

 

Tony and Rhodey had already done present shopping for the rest of the family while back at MIT, and so they just had to move all the presents under the tree.

 

“You notice, how, our presents seemed to be wrapped better than you father and sister’s?”

 

Rhodey snorted, “Dad and Jeanie can’t wrap presents.”

 

Rhodey gently directed the curious cat back towards her nesting area again, she nuzzled his hand a little and left back to her spot, laying down tiredly. She shifted restlessly a few times before settling back down.

 

“She’s gonna give birth soon.”

 

Rhodey looked back at Tony with wide eyes, “She is?”

 

Tony nodded, “Yeah. She’s getting restless. The kittens are gonna come soon.”

 

Rhodey looked horrified, “Oh god.”

 

***

 

She did give birth that night, while everyone was sitting in the living room with hot chocolate.

 

Rhodey looked grossed out the entire time. But that’s okay, cause Tony knew what to do.

 

Tony thought that maybe he shouldn’t be heading into the air force after college if he’s this squeamish about a cat giving birth.

 

Tony thought it was a good Christmas Eve.

  


***

 

When Tony woke up the next morning, he decided to be a good boy for once, and _not_ wake up Daddy. Also, it was barely six am and he didn’t wanna get a time out this early.

 

When he got down to the living room, Jeanie was already there. She was looking in on the kittens and gently petting Missy’s ears with one finger.

 

“Are you babies okay?”

 

She grinned at him, “They’re your babies now?”

 

Tony nodded decisively, “Yeah. I found them.”

 

“Do I get to keep one?”

 

He nodded, “Yeah. Your mom is gonna keep Missy, and I’m pretty sure some of the kittens are gonna stay with you guys since there’s five of them, but me and Rhodey are gonna take two to school with us next year.”

 

She nodded, before getting up and pulling two stocking off the mantel. They were so full, that they couldn’t be on their hooks, or they’d fall off. That’s a lot of stuff.

 

She handed one to Tony and sat back down in front of the coffee table. “That one’s yours. Rhodey filled it up after he made you go to bed last night.”

 

Tony peeked inside the stocking, and saw it was full of all kinds of interesting and colourful things. “Rhodey said we have to wait for presents though?”

 

She shook her head, “That’s what stockings are _for_. It’s to keep kids entertained until everyone else is awake and ready to open presents.”

 

Tony looked amazed. He had no idea. “That makes a lot of sense. My parents never bothered with actually putting stuff in the stocking other than money or car keys when I turned fourteen.”

 

Jeanie looked both horrified and intrigued. “Your parents sound… interesting.”

 

Tony snorted, starting to pull things out like she was doing, “That’s one way to put it.”

 

He started going through the stuff, noting that there was a lot of candy and tiny toys. He let out an excited noise when he got to a tiny wind-up robot, feeling little and excited at that. He _loved_ robots! He was even working on an AI at school to integrate into a lab bot he and Rhodey finished making the year before.

 

“Cool!” He wound the tiny thing up, and watched it move across the table towards the other end. Jeanie turned it around just in time not to drop off though, and they both laughed at it.

 

He found a small wrapped present in the stocking next, and started opening it up. “Oh my god.”

 

Jeanie looked over at him, and started laughing. “I can’t believe he did that!”

 

Tony frowned, and heard someone coming into the room behind them. He turned around and glared at Rhodey. “You’re mean.”

 

Rhodey laughed, sitting down next to his boy on the carpet. He pulled Tony against his side tiredly, grinning against Tony’s neck while he looked down at the lump of coal -honest to god, _coal_ \- in the little box. “I’m funny.”

 

Jeanie got up and grabbed another stocking, passing it over to Rhodey when she sat down, and Rhodey started going through his own while Tony pouted his way through the rest of his. He knew it was funny, but, but, but, mean of you, Daddy.

 

He got to the bottom of the bag, and noticed another box in there. This one had a small card on it, so Tony pulled that out first. It said, ‘To open while alone.’ and so Tony left it be in the bag, piling most of the candy back inside of it.

 

Okay, Daddy was funny, but still, Tony felt neglected, so he leaned into Rhodey’s side, nuzzling against him tiredly.

 

Rhodey got to his own wrapped box, and opened it up. “Uh… what’s this, Tone?”

 

Tony looked at Rhodey’s hand like he had no idea what the older boy might be holding, before he shrugged, “Looks like car keys to me.”

 

Rhodey rolled his eyes, “Yes, now, why would there be car keys in my stocking?”

 

Tony sighed against his shoulder, still nuzzling tiredly. “Um… because you got a car?”

 

“Hmm, _who_ got me a car now?”

 

“I did.” The words were mumbled into Rhodey’s shoulder quietly.

 

“Tony you can’t just-”

 

“I thought I was helping, I’m sorry.”

 

Rhodey paused, turning to look at Tony, “Helping?”

 

Tony nodded, “Yeah. Last month you complained about us having to walk across town to do stuff. You said your parents didn’t get you a car.”

 

Rhodey nodded, “Yeah but you don’t have to-”

 

“I really didn’t, though. Dad’s been getting me cars since I got accepted to MIT. I just gave you one of them. It’s a real nice car though, it’s a Bentley. Real safe and stuff. I thought you’d like it.”

 

Rhodey put the keys back down in the box with a sigh, knowing that he’d probably always bend to Tony’s will when he sees that cute face. “Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

Rhodey leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “Okay.”

 

Tony quite liked staying with the Rhodes family for Christmas. It’s the best Christmas he’s had yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The present in the box is a new pacifier. Not anything bad.

**Author's Note:**

> http://avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com/


End file.
